This invention relates to a kitchen appliance which is used to open sealed bags containing foods.
A large number of food products are packaged in various types of sealed bags. Examples of such bags are the relatively thick plastic bags known as retort pouches in which meats and frozen vegetables are packaged, the relatively thin plastic bags which contain other types of foods, and the various metal and plastic lined bags which contain foods such as nuts. In order to assure an effective seal of the contents and also to protect the food against pests and theft, the bags are often intentionally constructed in a manner to prevent them from being easily opened. Consequently, many types of bags are difficult if not impossible to open by hand, and knives, scissors, or other instruments must be used to open them. Even when such instruments are readily available, cutting of the bag at the desired location and in the proper manner is not always achieved. As a result, it is not uncommon for the contents of such bags to be spilled during attempts to open them.
The present invention provides a device which is specially constructed to quickly and easily open various types of sealed food bags. In a preferred form of the invention, a base plate is pivotally joined to a lever which carries a serrated cutter wheel at the end opposite the pivot connection. With a bag inserted between the lever and base plate, the lever may be pressed toward the base plate to force the cutter wheel against the bag. When the bag is pulled through the device, the cutter wheel shears the bag open or in some cases perforates it such that it can easily be torn open by hand.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a bag opening device which is capable of cutting open a wide variety of food bags constructed of various types of materials having various thicknesses. The cutter wheel is able to shear or perforate all types of bags in which foods are ordinarily packaged, from thin, pliable plastic bags to relatively thick plastic pouches and metallic bags.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which is compact for convenient storage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which is safe and reliable in operation. The cutter wheel is recessed in a cavity of the lever where it cannot be inadvertently contacted by the fingers, and the safety of the device is thus enhanced.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which is adapted to be held in the hand or to rest on a table or counter top during use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bag opening device of the character described which accepts only those bags which the cutter wheel is capable of opening. The device rejects containers and other articles which are too large or thick to be opened properly by the cutter wheel, thereby avoiding possible damage to the cutting mechanism.
Other and further object of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.